Siren
Sirens are dangerous coastal seductresses that sit on seaside rocky islands and sing enchanting songs that could potentially spell doom for sailors. Appearance Initially, sirens resemble gorgeous humanoid creatures with the tail of a fish and the head of a beautiful girl, with luscious, flowing hair that can either be red, light yellow, or black in color; in this form, they are known as mermaids . However, when attacking, they drop their beautiful form, becoming a terrible monstrosity, with scaly skin, glowing, cloudy eyes, shaggy, tainted hair, and a snapping maw with jagged teeth; in this form, they are known as nagas . In comparison to their differently-colored hair and fair skin, mermaids have shades of blue and green on their tails; nagas, on the other hand, have slightly greenish-colored skin, and their tails are a paler green in color. Spawning Sirens can be located on top of Siren Islands, small, rocky islands which spawn randomly in ocean biomes. Drops Upon death, sirens drop: * 1-5 shiny scales. * 0-3 prismarine shards. * 1-5 prismarine crystals. *1 siren tear (2.5% chance). Behavior Sirens will initially appear in their mermaid form, and simply sit their rocky islands and sing soft, calming songs; if a player gets within the sight radius of a siren while it is singing, their screen will turn pink, they will be enveloped by hallucinations of mermaids, and they will start uncontrollably gravitating towards the siren. Upon successfully luring a player to a position 3 blocks away from it, a siren will enter its naga form, and its charming songs will be replaced by eerie shrieks and hisses; it will then proceed to jump off its rocky island and start swimming after the player before attacking. Sirens deal 3 hearts (6 HP) of damage with their bites, and are also capable of dealing some knockback with their claw swipes. On land, sirens are somewhat sluggish, and use their arms to drag themselves across rock and sand; however, in the water, they are incredibly quick, and use their long, finned tail and their arms to propel themselves through the water, allowing them to swim circles around a player. As well as this, sirens spawn in groups of 2-3, and when one siren turns aggressive, any nearby sirens will also turn aggressive and start attacking. Wearing earplugs can nullify the attracting qualities of the sirens' songs, allowing a player to pass by without having to worry about being led to their demise. Gallery 2018-06-13_22.44.50.png|A siren's "mermaid" form 2018-06-13_22.49.28.png|A siren's "naga" form 2018-05-06_13.44.32.png 2018-06-13_12.19.01.png 2018-06-13_12.22.10.png|A siren's naga form attacking the player History *1.4.0: **Introduced. *1.5.0: **AI has been revisited, fixing a bug that would prevent them from luring players and mobs. **Special "hallucination" shader can now be disabled through the config. **Now rarer by default. **No longer spawns in Frozen Oceans. **Improved swimming AI. *1.5.2: **Animals and NPCs now flee from sirens. **Added a config option for far sirens can generate from a player's spawn point. *1.6.0: **Can now draw drops from a configurable loot table. *1.6.1: **Added a config option for how long sirens can lure players and mobs. *1.8.0: **Now has a new drop: Siren Tear. **Now associated with a new Legendary Weapon: the Siren Flute . **Amount of experience dropped upon death has been rebalanced. Category:Entities Category:Aquatic Category:Hostile Category:Humanoid Category:Mobs